


A Little Shy

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Perhaps it was because he actually, truly liked her and this wasn’t some thing he was doing to pass time.





	A Little Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> For a prompt asking Jacqui/Takeda - shy kiss.

Takeda had been working up the nerve to kiss Jacqui for a while now. They had been spending more time together, going on dates and sparring amongst other things. They had even gone to a pool and drank umbrella drinks as Jacqui suggested. But everytime Takeda went to kiss her, he chickened out. 

Which confused him. He had kissed plenty of people. There was a number of clan members he spent some time with between missions and training. There was just something about Jacqui that seemed different.

Perhaps it was because he actually, truly liked her and this wasn’t some thing he was doing to pass time. 

And now they sat on the couch in the apartment Jacqui shared with Cassie, an old black and white movie on the tv and a bowl of popcorn between them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jacqui moving the popcorn onto the coffee table before scooting closer to him, placing a hand over his. 

His heart speed up a few beats and he looked down at their hands. He intertwined their fingers before looking up at Jacqui who was watching him with a soft smile. He gave her hand a gently squeeze before working up the courage to lean over and press a quick, soft kiss to her cheek, his heart thudding harder in his chest as he turned back towards the movie, his own face flushing. 

It wasn’t a traditional first kiss, but it Jacqui didn’t seem to mind. She returned the kiss, her lips lingering just a bit longer than his did on her. “I really like you, Takeda,” She whispered, snuggling up and resting her head on his shoulder.

“I really like you too, Jacqui.”


End file.
